


Captive Dragon!John from "How to tame your dragon"

by petitePear



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dragon John, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitePear/pseuds/petitePear
Summary: Fanart of Captive Dragon!John in human form, based on How to tame your dragon fic by Mad_Maudlin.





	Captive Dragon!John from "How to tame your dragon"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Tame Your Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236453) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



> How to tame your dragon, is one of my favorite Johnlock fic of all time. After all these years as I re-read it for so many times, I'm so happy to finally made this fanart based on a part of this amazing fic. Hope you like it ;)


End file.
